


stop acting like im still here

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Gen, good cop is a ghost, ma and pa are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Ghost Cop AU - Good Cop reminisces about the time when he had still been alive. Bad Cop helps him through it. Brotherly emotions occur.





	stop acting like im still here

**Author's Note:**

> haha ghost cop au is fuckin wild
> 
> obviously theres mentions and slight depeictions of death but other than that have fun 8)
> 
> also this isn't copcest in any way copcest shippers dont interact

  “Could you please stop that?” Bad Cop asked, looking up from his book at the spirit across the room. He was reaching towards picture frames hanging on the wall behind the TV, except… his torso and legs had phased through the entertainment center. “You’re gonna break the frames, G.”

_  “I’m not breaking them, I’m only trying to fix them. They’re crooked.”  _ Good Cop protested. He took down one particular picture of a mother, father, and their son. The son had been wearing round glasses and a wide smile. He looked to be about 9 or 10 years old. The photo had a grainy look from age.  _ “Hey, B, remember this one?” _

  “Hm?” Bad Cop hummed, flipping a page of his book. Good Cop hovered over and sat next to his brother on the couch, running a hand over the picture to rid it of some dust. He wasn’t very successful. He subtly snuggled into Bad Cop’s side, swatting his hand through the book the other was reading. Bad Cop directed his attention to the frame in Good Cop’s hands. He may as well, seeing as he won’t get any peace and quiet if he doesn’t.

_ “It’s from our favorite park back home, remember? A photographer was out there taking free photos, so Ma and Pa asked for one of all of us together.” _ Good Cop felt something hurt in his chest at the thought of their parents. He pushed it down and got up again to return the picture to its spot on the wall.

  It had only been… what, two weeks? Three weeks? Months? Neither of them knew, it was hard to keep track of how long it had been since Good Cop’s death. After that fateful day in the Octan Tower, Bad Cop had been led to believe that Good Cop had been  _ gone _ . He was gone for good and he was never coming back. It wasn’t until he went home the night of TAKOS Tuesday that he had found Good Cop there, his ghostly form sitting in the living room. Almost as if he had been waiting for him. Good Cop sure did get an earful that night. He couldn’t remember much of what Bad Cop said to him. He preferred not to.

_ “Didn’t Mommy and Daddy get a photo with you in it, too?” _ Good Cop hovered back over next to Bad Cop. Bad Cop just dug his face farther into his book, reading the same paragraph for the tenth time. 

  “Yea, but they kept it, didn’t they?” He grumbled. He turned the page. He had enough of that paragraph to last him a lifetime. 

_ “Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot.” _ The two of them sat in silence, Good Cop looking over at the book his brother had been reading. Murder mysteries were never really Bad Cop’s thing before, Good Cop thought. He wondered what made him pick this one up. Good Cop started reading the top of the page, which continued from a sentence on the previous one, but he could figure out the gist of it. 

  After sitting for several minutes, the book had gotten boring and Good Cop had lost interest. He directed his attention to the picture he had previously fixed on the wall. Their parents’ happy faces and Good Cop’s young smile. He was missing a tooth in that picture, Good Cop distinctly remembers leaving it under his pillow that previous night. He thought about the trips to the park with them, picking flowers for Ma and showing Pa the enormous amount of ladybugs he had collected on his hands at once. 

  Good Cop felt that same hurt in his chest.

  “G, where’d you go?” Bad Cop called out when he noticed that his brother’s form had disappeared from his side.

_ “It’s okay, B, I’m only in the kitchen.” _ Good Cop called back.

  “You doin’ alright?” 

  Good Cop hesitated.  _ “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. _ ” he lied.  _ “Just thought I could… make you some tea or something, so you can enjoy your book, y’know?”  _ Bad Cop didn’t say any more. Good Cop stood there, going to lean against the counter. He stopped himself before he accidentally shoved his hand through the countertop. He heard the sound of Bad Cop closing his book and setting it down on the table. He walked into the kitchen without another word. Good Cop stood- or more of hovered, close to the counters and fidgeted. 

  “I don’t believe you.” Bad Cop simply said. He crossed his arms. “What’s really bothering you?” Good Cop just stared, stopped fidgeting, and vanished. Bad Cop yelled. “GOOD COP.” 

  No response.

  Bad Cop ran back into the living room to find his brother curled up on the couch, hands covering his face. A bit calmer this time, he called his name again. “Good Cop-”

_  “Why do you pretend everything is okay?”  _

  Bad Cop breathed. “What?”

_ “You pretend like everything’s  _ normal _. Like… like I’m still alive and everything’s okay.”  _ Good Cop paused.  _ “I don’t know!” _ Bad Cop moved to sit next to him.  _ “I can’t- can’t talk to anyone anymore, do you not realize this?! No one can hear me, or see me, or even touch me. As far as anyone’s concerned, I’m dead.  _ Gone. _ Never coming back, and you’re the only one who can see me.”  _ He suppressed a sob.  _ “And don’t get me wrong, B, I love you, I really do.”  _

  “Well, G, I love you, too, but-”   
  Good Cop dropped his hands down against his legs.  _ “I just wish Ma and Pa knew. Knew how much I love them, how much I miss them.”  _ Tears rolled down his cheeks and vanished as they fell.  _ “They don’t even know I’m still here, do they?” _ Bad Cop opened his mouth to say something but struggled for a response.  _ “I miss them so much, B. I want to be able to hug them again and tell them I love them.” _ Good Cop leaned against Bad Cop’s chest, just about sobbing into it. It took what little strength he had left to not phase right through his brother. The two of them sat like this for a while, Bad Cop hugging Good Cop as best he could.  _ “I’m sorry, B. I’m so sorry.” _

  Bad Cop pushed his brother’s form away from his chest, holding onto his shoulders. “Don’t apologize, G, it’s not your fault. It was  _ never _ your fault, and I can tell you right now, Ma and Pa love you very much. In both your life and now.” He sniffled. “And I know that-” he took a breath, “that they do, they  _ really do. _ ” Now Bad Cop had been crying as well, the reality of the situation hitting him all at once all over again. Good Cop was dead,  _ he was dead _ , he was truly, unmistakably dead. He wasn’t going to come back.

  At least not completely. But in his lap lay the sobbing form of the ghost of Good Cop, so everything  _ had _ to be alright eventually, it just had to be. It had to be. They’ll get through this together. Like they always had before.

  Eventually, Good Cop’s sobs subsided and he was soon just… resting in his brother’s lap. Breathing, calming himself down. He didn’t see the need to, considering he didn’t exactly have an actual working heart or lungs. Didn’t matter. Force of habit, and in a way it truly did help in the long run. The two of them fell asleep on the couch cuddled up next to each other. Bad Cop had woken up again before Good Cop had. He picked up his phone from the kitchen counter and called Ma and Pa.

  “Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Just wanted to call and check up on you. Did some thinking last night and thought I should tell you how much G really did love both of you.

  “I think he would appreciate it if I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> me writing this: im tearing up this fic is so powerful  
> me: boy shut yo sensitive ass up  
> me: nevermind i just cried


End file.
